Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Sommer-Filme 2013 Teil 2
center Während sich alle bekloppten Sonnenanbeter vor Freude über das Wetter nicht mehr einkriegen, gehen mir diese Schwitztemperaturen tierisch auf die Nerven. Wer das ähnlich sieht und seine Zeit lieber im klimatisierten Kinosaal verbringen will, kann sich hier ein paar Tipps abholen. The Bling Ring 300px|left Kinostart: 22.08.2013 Regie: Sofia Coppola Darsteller: Emma Watson, Katie Chang, Israel Broussard 2009 machte eine Clique von Jugendlichen Schlagzeilen in den USA. Um ihr Bedürfnis zu befriedigen, ein genauso glamouröses Leben zu führen wie ihre berühmten Vorbilder aus Hollywood, hatten die Kids kurzerhand beschlossen, deren Villen um ein paar Designer-Sachen zu erleichtern. Opfer waren unter anderem Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan und Megan Fox. Die für "Lost in Translation" mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnete Regisseurin Sofia Coppola erzählt die Geschichte jetzt nach. Sie wurde durch einen ausführlichen Artikel in der Variety darauf aufmerksam und war fasziniert von dem Fall. Sie sah darin ein exemplarisches Beispiel für die amerikanische Jugendkultur mit ihrem völlig übertriebenen Celebrity-Wahn. Das prominenteste Banden-Mitglied Alexis Neiers, die im Film von Emma Watson gespielt wird und nach ihrer Drogen- und Entzugskarriere mittlerweile Mutter einer kleinen Tochter ist, zeigte sich auf Twitter von der Darstellung der Ereignisse nicht gerade begeistert. Uns kann ja ziemlich egal sein, wieviel daran nun wirklich wahr ist, Hauptsache der Film ist gut und Regisseurin, Cast und die relevante Geschichte einer verrückten Subkultur sprechen dafür. Kick-Ass 2 300px|left Kinostart: 22.08.2013 Regie: Jeff Wadlow Darsteller: Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Chloë Grace Moretz, Jim Carrey Seit den Ereignissen des letzten Teils ist einige Zeit vergangen und Kick-Ass und Hit-Girl sind im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zu einem erfolgreichen Team zusammengewachsen. Besonders Hit-Girl fällt es allerdings mittlerweile zunehmend schwerer, ihre guten Taten mit ihrem akademischen und privaten Leben zu vereinbaren. Sie sieht sich gezwungen, die nächtlichen Aktivitäten für eine Weile an den Nagel zu hängen und Kick-Ass muss sich nach neuen Verbündeten umsehen. Er wird schnell fündig, denn die beiden haben eine neue Gruppe Maskierter in der Stadt inspiriert, sich ebenfalls für Recht und Ordnung einzusetzen - und es gibt viel zu tun. Der erste Kick-Ass-Film von 2010 war ein riesiger Kino-Spaß. Ein "Normalo" steht im Zentrum einer knallbunten und völlig übertriebenen Action-Geschichte - ein genauso simples wie geniales Konzept, das für Lacher, Überraschungen und durchgehend unterhaltsame zwei Stunden im Kino sorgte. Die Fortsetzung verspricht jetzt wieder genau das. Jim Carrey, der eine der Hauptrollen spielt, verließ das Projekt übrigens nach den Dreharbeiten, weil er mit dem Ausmaß der gezeigten Gewalt nicht einverstanden war. Hoffen wir mal, dass damit keine zu platte Story kompensiert wurde... Feuchtgebiete 300px|left Kinostart: 22.08.2013 Regie: David Wnendt Darsteller: Carla Juri, Meret Becker, Christoph Letkowski Im Jahr 2008 ging eine Welle der Empörung durch unser ordentliches Land, denn Ex-VIVA-Moderatorin Charlotte Roche hatte ein Buch geschrieben, das Sittenwächtern die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Analfissuren, fragwürdige Hygiene-Rituale, Hüttenkäse und das drumherum veranstaltete Trara machten "Feuchtgebiete" tatsächlich zum meistverkauften Buch des Jahres. Natürlich wollte ich bei all der Empörung ein Fan des Ganzen werden, doch so oft die Autorin auch betonen mochte, dass es hier eigentlich nur um die Probleme eines Scheidungskindes geht, konnte ich doch nicht ignorieren, dass das Werk literarisch für mich eine ziemliche Katastrophe ist und 75% der Ekelhaftigkeiten total unnötig und irgendwann nur noch nervig sind. Nun gibt es diesen Film und ich bin noch unsicher, wie die Sache wohl ausgegegangen ist. Charlotte Roche gab offen zu, keine Ahnung vom Filmemachen zu haben, was schon mal sehr ehrlich und löblich ist. Sie verzichtete deshalb auf jegliche Mitsprache und verkaufte einfach die Rechte. Sie suchte sich dafür allerdings vorher noch Produzent und Regisseur ihres Vertrauens und mit David Wnendt hat sie da definitiv eine fabelhafte Wahl getroffen. Für seinen Debütfilm "Kriegerin" sahnte er unzählige Preise ab und zwar zu Recht. Mit dem Film hat er bewiesen, dass er die Geschichte von, ich sage mal "unkonventionellen" jungen Frauen auf fesselnde Art und Weise erzählen kann. Ich hoffe, dass er den Roman auf ein Drehbuch zusammengestrichen hat, das die Essenz des Ganzen trifft und sich nicht auf dem Ekel-Faktor als Skandalmaschine ausruht. Und wer weiß: Vielleicht gelingt es ja dem Film, tatsächlich den Kern zu treffen, den Charlotte Roche eigentlich erzählen wollte. Pain & Gain 300px|left Kinostart: 22.08.2013 Regie: Michael Bay Darsteller: '''Mark Wahlberg, Dwayne Johnson, Ed Harris Hier ist auch schon der zweite Film in unserer kurzen Liste, der auf wahren Begebenheiten beruht. Grundlage des Drehbuchs ist ein Artikel von 1999, in dem eine Reihe von Verbrechen beschrieben wurde, die Haudrauf-Regisseur Michael Bay jetzt mit Mark Wahlberg und Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in den Hauptrollen verfilmt hat: Der Bodybuilder Daniel Lugo beschließt gemeinsam mit ein paar Bodybuilder-Kollegen, dass das Leben nicht fair mit ihnen umgegangen ist. Wieso haben andere so viel Kohle, obwohl sie selbst doch auch so hart trainieren und arbeiten? Sie fühlen sich vom amerikanischen Traum verraten und beschließen, ihr Glück in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Die Dumpfbacken gucken sich also ein reiches Opfer aus (genial gespielt von "Monk"-Darsteller Tony Shalhoub) und bringen den Mann unter Folter dazu, ihnen sein ganzes Vermögen zu überschreiben. Leider sind die Täter auch zu doof, ihren Gefangenen anschließend umzubringen und der will die Sache natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit einem Budget von 26 Mio US-$ ist Pain & Gain Michael Bays mit Abstand billigstes Werk seit seinem Debütfilm "Bad Boys". Das könnte ein gutes Zeichen dafür sein, dass hier noch mal Wert auf die unbestritten interessanten Charaktere und die völlig abgedrehte Story gelegt wurde, anstatt den Zuschauer nach "Transformers"-Manier nur mit einer riesigen Materialschlacht abzuspeisen. Ich habe gute Hoffnungen und werde ihn mir auf jeden Fall ansehen. Chroniken der Unterwelt: City of Bones 300px|left '''Kinostart: 22.08.2013 Regie: Harald Zwart Darsteller: Lily Collins, Jamie Campbell Bower, Jonathan Rhys Meyers Jaja, da ist sie auch schon - die nächste Verfilmung einer Bestseller-Fantasyromanreihe für Teenie-Mädchen. Die Chroniken der Unterwelt bestehen bisher aus fünf Büchern und mindestens ein weiteres ist noch in Arbeit. Bei Erfolg kann Hollywood sich also wieder über eine lange zu melkende Cashcow freuen, doch das hängt jetzt erstmal von Teil 1 ab. Die Geschichte dreht sich um das Schicksal der 16-jährigen Clary, deren Leben vom einen auf den anderen Tag völlig aus den Fugen geworfen wird. Eine dramatische Begegnung mit dem Schattenjäger Jace (natürlich gut aussehend und mit gequälter Seele) eröffnet ihr den Blick in eine völlig andere Welt mitten unter ihnen - bevölkert von Dämonen, Vampiren, Werwölfen und was es eben noch so gibt. Auch Clary selbst spielt hier eine große Rolle, denn genau wie schon ihre Mutter, ist sie ebenfalls eine Schattenjägerin. Ab jetzt wird geschrien, geweint, gekämpft und sich verliebt was das Zeug hält. Man muss dem Film zugutehalten, dass er ein bisschen düsterer und stylischer daher kommt als Twilight und Co. und für Fans der Serie ist der Streifen sicher ein Muss. Es bleibt die Frage, ob ein paar charismatische Darsteller den doch mitunter ziemlich klischeehaften Buchcharakteren ein paar Ecken und Kanten geben können. Welcher Film interessiert euch am meisten? The Bling Ring Kick-Ass 2 Feuchtgebiete Pain & Gain Chroniken der Unterwelt: City of Bones __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Film-Guide